Glutton
by The Almighty Mahokins
Summary: What is a maiden to do, when her heart is torn, torn between two? I cannot tell you the great pain I have suffered for these two loves of mine, Prince Kashino Makoto and Prince Dariole Truque. I shall tell you of my first encounters with them. Oneshot.


**Maho: I woke up with this suddenly in my head, but I was too lazy to write it. But, now, I wanna write it. :D So, enjoy this comedy filled one-shot! Sort of.**

**NOTES:**

**Avarice = Greed**

What is a maiden to do, when her heart is torn, torn between two? I cannot tell you the great pain I have suffered for these two wonderful loves of mine, Prince Kashino Makoto and Prince Dariole Truque. I shall tell you of my first, enchanting encounters with these ones that are dearest to me.

Prince Kashino Makoto of Bl, a man who I had despised with all my stomach, I would've said heart, but my stomach is much larger, was the son of the famed King Kashino, the owner of the prestigious Kashino Trade Company. Yet, somehow, under that icy, frigid demeanour, he was actually warm-hearted, proactive person.

When I had first met him, I had been called back to the palace during my break by his arranged fiancee, Mistress Koshiro Miya of Avarice Castle, for a meeting on the sweets to be served on the Prince's 18th birthday, since I was the palace's favoured patissier.

I was walking through the north-eastern hallway, towards the 5th kitchen, which was the one I owned, when I saw him walk past me. I hadn't been very keen on my surroundings, so I had asked him which way I was supposed to go, considering the fact that I had met him in front of two separate hallways, conveniently.

"Excuse me, sir, may I ask which way is the 5th kitchen?" I had asked quite politely, tapping his shoulder lightly. He spun around and glared at me, his eyes a confident, bright honey color. "Do not touch me so casually, Amano." he muttered at me, staring at his arm, horrified, as if it had been infected.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" he grumbled, crossing his arms together in an annoyingly conceited way. "Uh.. No, sir. May I ask the answer to that?" I asked as nicely as possible. I felt very, very insulted by the fact that this person was so… so…

"Arrogant?" he said cooly, raising an eyebrow at me. My eyes widened. Was my face, really so readable that this egotistic jerk could tell what I was thinking? "Yes, it quite is, Amano." he answered my question, with a proud smirk.

"AGH, just tell me which way it is, you horrible, horrible person!" I lost my composure, yelling at him, frustratedly. He rolled his eyes, then stared at me again. "I am Prince Kashino." he said as a small smile tugged on his lips while my jaw dropped. "And figure it out for yourself."

And with that, he walked away.

I sat in the hallway, not wanting to go the wrong way. One way headed to the fifth kitchen, and the other would lead into the castle storeroom, which would take me forever to get out of. I waited there. And the seconds went by slowly. Far too slowly for my liking.

Then, footsteps. Finally, someone had found me! I looked up to see Miss Katou Rumi, my roommate, who also worked here with me. "Rumi!" I exclaimed, and hugged her. She laughed a bit, hugging me back lightly. "However did you find me, Rumi-chan?" I asked, smiling at her.

She laughed again, then pushed a lock of orangey blonde hair behind her ear. "I was ordered by Prince Kashino to come here." My heart froze. And crumbled. And was baked in an eclair. "What?" I yelled, surprised. Rumi made a small smile.

"Well, he was mumbling something about you being uncomfortable if he helped you, so he sent me." she replied. I was awe-struck. Who knew someone so arrogant, so annoying, so egotistic, could be so… gentle, kind and warm-hearted?

Now, onto the time I had met Prince Dariole Truque. I had been nibbling on a pecan danish, listening idly to Mistress Miya's gossip with other rich nobles' daughters. Then, he had come out of the kitchen. I looked his way. It was practically impossible not to.

There he was, looking so warm… so delicate… so… deliciously attractive. Just seeing him made my mouth water. He sat in front of me, and I couldn't help but stare. The waitress who had escorted him to me, took one look at my face and laughed. "Dariole." she whispered, then winked, and walked away, back into the kitchen.

I stared at him, not daring to say anything. After I finished my danish, I cleared my throat nervously. "May… I?" I asked quietly, looking in Mistress Miyas' way shyly. Mistress Miya turned towards me, stared nonchalantly at Dariole, then nodded while rolling her eyes.

Then, with a blush on my face, I hesitantly brought my lips to him. He was so close, I could practically feel his warmth. He smelled like almond cream, and I enjoyed the scent as long as I could, before we touched. He tasted…. amazing!

A sweet, heated, passionate flavour left on my lips, I leaned back, and stared at him once more, trying to compose myself. I couldn't help but lick my lips, and want to taste him more.

So, you would like to know who I chose, right?

Well, I chose Prince Makoto. And together, we're living together, happily.

What happened to Prince Dariole? Well, after tasting him once, I couldn't help but devour him.

He was absolutely delicious.

The best dariole cream horn, I have ever tasted.

**NOTES:**

**dariole = a puff pastry baked in a dariole mold.**

**truque = "trick" in french**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
